


Let's Pretend

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [177]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Denial, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, fear of commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She prefers to pretend she hasn't given her heart away to her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the Comment Fic comm on LiveJournal: [any. any/any. in candlelight](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572598.html?thread=80072886#t80072886)

She prefers him in candlelight where she can pretend that the intensity of his gaze does not soften for her, where the flickering light hides the expressions within their eyes, and where memory bleeds out into something less vivid than loving him in daylight would do.  
  
She prefers it when he does not rasp her name along her throat, _Natasha_ , like a prayer, like burning against her skin. She prefers when she does not have to hear him, feel him, smell him with the heat of training or battle, the ways she knows him in the sun.  
  
She prefers to pretend she hasn't given her heart away to her partner. In daylight, she pretends she doesn't love him when she lights the candles and the sun goes out.


End file.
